


The Last Legacy; Felix

by soursucrose



Category: Fictif, Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Crying, Cute old lady, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Trouble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Hugging, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, Love Potion/Spell, Magic Revealed, Masturbation, NSFW, Necromancy, Picnics, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Stuff, Sharing a Bed, Technology, Training, Walking In On Someone, Witchcraft, cute magicians!, high, magic portals!, nix hydra, sharing technology with cavemen, taking care of you, warmth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soursucrose/pseuds/soursucrose
Summary: One minute you were at a con; the next, you were in your favorite video game. You were summoned to Astraea by Felix Escellun, a man trying to bring back his dead lover but received you instead.To view this story with pictures, you may find my story on Wattpad with the same name.✦  angst, fluff, and more✦ slight nsfw (labeled)✦  frequent updates✦  female reader- currently working on 2 chapters : 1 fluff, 1 angst
Relationships: Felix Iskandar Escellun / Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. a day of rest

『• • • ✎ • • •』 

The shaded sunlight streamed through the window. Small rain droplets were hitting the pane. You had fallen asleep on the couch of Felix's study, Stella joining you as well. 

Last night, Felix had given you a vast blanket and some pillows since you wanted to sleep in the same room as Stella. What could you say? A cute cat is a cute cat. He grumbled on about how that beast of a cat would probably steal your soul while you slept before marching off. 

You fell dormant, querying about how you got to this realm. It had been days ago, but it was a realm you had been familiar with in its previous installments. It felt like a whole different universe once you crash-landed in it. And Felix. That whole... hand kissing thing. The way he trembled when he held your hand and listed many things he had missed about "you" and how he never stopped trying. His sobs as he held you close and softly recalled past times. You could feel the affection he had for this person and how deeply he worried for them.

After sleeping on it, you wake up to a figure examining books and checking off a list of things on the desk. It was Felix. He had his glasses on, searching the books for something or another in their countless pages. Felix pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering about how, "This isn't right, no... Not this either..." He took a deep breath before continuing to scribble notes down.

I sat up, catching the attention of the man in front of me. "You're up, finally.." He says, almost relieved, before quickly scratching at the paper with a quill pen and standing in front of you. "Since I haven't encountered a way to send you back to your realm, I guess you will just linger around with me." He purses his lips, seeming a bit annoyed with that idea, but shrugs it off before hunkering down at the desk. 

"Did you rest yesterday?" I question, looking at his dull eyes. "Of course I did. W-Why wouldn't I?" He wavers, blushing. He seemed to know his defense was blown and did his signature pinch. "I... wanted to make sure you were safe. Especially after..." He glances to the side, groaning. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "I owe you an apology. You got injured." He sighed, holding his face in his hands. I started to move towards him, "It's all my fault with Rime. I didn't like the way he was hurting you-" I put my arms around him slowly and sighed near his ear, "Please breathe. I'm okay now." Felix sighed, his breathing hiccuped. I wrapped him in my cover and allowed him to rest for a minute.

"I need you to take care of yourself, okay? I can't treat everything." I whispered into his ear softly, feeling the tension drain from his shoulders. "It's been an action-packed couple of days, and we need you to be ready for anything as our 'damage dealer'." I chuckle, moving away from him as he whimpers a bit. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose and closes the books he had opened from hours of research.

I walked Felix to his room, his soft hand intertwined with mine. He kept petting the back of my hand with his thumb as he hummed himself a tune as we walked down the hallways. As we strolled the hallways, we would occasionally stop by a window, watching the raindrops reverberate against the lake. I took a few glances over to his face, his eyes closed. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel a shiver from Felix. He clears his throat, and we finally arrive at his bedroom.

He sighs deeply, beginning to undress. I look around nervously, not quite knowing what to do. Do I try to fumble with the fireplace and hopefully turn it on? Do you turn on a fireplace? Usually, it would be the "E" or "F" key, but now that I was in the game, how would I do it? Do I make him a cup of tea?

That was something I could do. I noticed the small kitchenette he had in his room and began to boil a pot of water. I pulled up a chair to the little stove and watched Felix prepare the room for bed. This was probably the most tranquil I had ever seen him, although he still seemed a bit on edge because of how Rime could appear out of nowhere. The fact an old lover thought to be dead coming back to hunt your current girlfriend was terrifying, to say the least. After zoning out for a while, I noticed the water bubbling and took the pot off the stove. As I set it down on a trivet to cool, arms surrounded my waist. 

"Making tea? For me?" Felix hummed, emitting a warm sigh down my nape. "I was. What's your preference?" I ask, turning around and holding his hands close to our hearts. "Take a guess. I'd love to see if you get it right." He snickers, leading me to his tea cupboard. Boxes upon boxes of tea bags lined the shelves. I skimmed the labels before coming to a tea that seemed perfect for a magician—Mugwort. I quickly picked up the bag and began to steep it in a teacup. I noticed a half-used jar of honey on the counter and smirked. He made it almost too easy.

I walked over to Felix in bed and handed him his tea, waiting for his reaction. "Perfect." He murmured, reddening, especially at the tip of his ears. I began to strip to my undergarments before Felix spoke up. "Would you like a shirt? It gets quite chilled in the stronghold at night, even with the furnace on.." I agreed and searched his dresser for a comfortable shirt. There were just... blouses? Upon blouses? I sighed and smiled as I slipped one on.

I slid into bed with him, facing him as we were lying down. Candlelight lit up both of our peculiarities and the serene chamber around us. I gazed into his eyes to find him looking back at me. His quiet gray-colored eyes examined me, studying my face. As I stared into his eyes, thoughts came rushing to me. Rime. Was he nearby? Would he play dirty to try to strike me again? Felix appeared to notice the sudden change of mood I experienced as he moved closer to me, cuddling me and placing my head on his bosom. "I'm scared." I stifled out, clutching onto his shirt.

"I know I hide it well, but I..." I stopped at a loss for words. " I don't know." I cried out, feeling Felix's hands move throughout my hair. He settled his head on top of mine, sniffing my hair. I sat in stillness before Felix began humming. I could feel the vibrations through his chest, and it seemed to soothe me instantly.

♬ Lying around, daydreaming, wanting you now, but that's wishful thinking... Lying around, daydreaming, wanting you now, but that's wishful thinking... ₁ ♫ 

I never portrayed Felix as a vocalist, but it instantly soothed me when he purred that song softly into my ear. "I know we did not do much but lay around today, but I'd enjoy taking you someplace nice. Just us." He mumbled, half asleep. He continued to hum the song's tune until we both were lulled to sleep from each other's soft breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ₁ Wishful Thinking by Benee


	2. training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two of you have begun exploring the extents of your power.

『• • • ✎ • • •』 

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" Felix roared, smirking as you swept training dummies to the side with a burst of wind. Today, Felix was instructing you on how to use your healing powers and convert them into devastating results. "Soon, you'll be setting flower patches ablaze like me." He teased, sitting down in the grassy clearing. Felix was circled by random collections of spell books that featured distinctive elemental powers and how to become attuned to them. 

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

The breeze flowed throughout his coffee-colored hair, rattling the bones on his necklace together in a peaceful chime. Felix's eyes skimmed the current book he was reading about wind. "It says here that wind is the second closest element to life." Felix cites, looking up at me with a face of deep thought. "I'd like to see if you could manipulate plants." He advances, getting up and searching the flora around us. I followed closely behind and watched his eyes dart from moss, dandelions, and ivy. He hastily put his book down and drew his hand above a patch of grass. As quick as his hand moved, the greenery wilted, turning brown and fraying. 

"I want you to concentrate on bringing them back to life." Felix instructs, backing up to where I stood. "Ah, are you sure I can do this?" I hesitate, looking at my hand, then back to the patch. "I'm confident. I'm a skilled mentor." He chuckles, nodding me on. I sigh before concentrating on bringing these plants back to life... or something like that. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I need to do this for Felix. I touched the welted ground and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth. Not long after, a tingling sensation flew from my collar to my fingertips. A bright luminosity formed from my digits, and the plants slowly came back to their first form. I began to grin before something began tapping my palm. As I raised my hand, a colossal stalk followed it, seeming to flourish in the way my hand was traveling. I quickly shut my hand and brought it away from the plant, which seemed to stop its growth. 

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

Before I could catch a breath, a laugh started behind me."I'm so proud of you!" Felix picked me up with his arms and twirled me around in a tight but warm hug. He speedily put me down and smoothed his dress shirt and jacket as his face glowed a fiery pink. "I never conceived you being able to do such elaborate magic this soon." He blushed, opening his notebook he had brought everywhere with him. "You are way ahead of my timeline I made for your goals!" He continued, talking about how his progress and mine were very similar before he stopped speaking entirely. "What's the matter?" I inquired, looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, at least from what I could tell. 

Before I could react, a silhouette appeared behind Felix. "Are you here to kill them, Rime?" Felix spoke up, knowing who the form was without seeing them. "Not exactly. Just checking in. Have you informed Felix of what I told you?" Rime sneakily teased, tracing Felix's collar bone with his index finger. I gulp, afraid of what Rime was going to do to him. "I didn't. There was no need to when you only asked such bland questions." I snapped back, holding my ground. Rime's eyes lifted with surprise as he lazily smiled. "So you didn't tell him about the questions I asked? You guys must not have done those 'things' yet." He sauntered over to me next, holding his hand on my neck. 

"Rime, let her go." Felix bellowed, arm raised towards Rime. "I'll take it the answer is no." Rime sighs, whispering in my ear. Shivers went down my backbone as he hardened his grasp on my neck. I prepared for the worst and was ready to use my newly discovered power to occupy him long enough so we could escape. "I can't wait for this big fight we will have. Won't be the first, will it, Felix?" Rime laughed, releasing his grip on my neck and backing away slowly into the forest. "Don't get too comfortable." Rime finishes with a small chuckle before ultimately disappearing into the shade that had fallen around us throughout the confrontation. Felix ran to me and engulfed me in his arms. 

"He didn't hurt you, right, my love?" He questioned, combing my neck for bruises. I was about to answer when I noticed it. My love? My face instantly reddened as I looked at Felix. He seemed to catch his pet name usage as he put his hand over his mouth and backed up. "I -ah... apologize-" He began stammering, his cheeks reddening. "It's okay. I liked it, my love." I teased, squeezing his hand softly. "It's late." Felix sighed, looking up at the moon that filled the forest with glowing moonlight, accumulating his books. I followed the path out of the woods with him, assisting him by holding a few of his collections.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

We arrived at the stronghold, plotting to spend the rest of the evening training inside on smaller items. We set our books down on the table and began working with the objects littering the room. After just minutes, teacups, books, and papers flew idly in the air. Felix sighed, appearing to dread something. "So... what did Rime inquiry about?" He questioned, seeming almost nervous. I thought about the topics he spoke about, and a pit instantly filled my abdomen. "Uhm, he asked If you had touched me around my neck.." I trailed off, hoping Felix wouldn't be able to hear it completely. His noticeable reddening made it apparent he had understood me. 

"Oh, Uhm." Felix stuttered, clearing his throat before looking away. The floating objects began to surge towards the floor; that question must have shaken him. "I would only do that if you wanted to. I would ahem.. never do that without your approval." He stated, tensely setting his hands on the table. What do I say in this circumstance? What is the proper response?

"I appreciate the thought." I smile, walking over to him and setting my hands on top of his. "I want to make sure you feel comfortable in this relationship, my love. I don't want to scare you away." Felix asserted before warming my hands with his palms. "You don't scare me. I don't want to leave you." I breathe, wishing we could stay like this with no worries like family issues or ex-boyfriend issues. "I will always keep you safe, okay?" He affirms, holding me tight to him. "I.. love you." He gushes, kissing my forehead and putting his face into my neck. I held the back of his head, and we continued this hug for a few minutes before pulling apart. "I love you too." I soothed, back.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·


	3. hate - angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix trying to bring Rime back.

『• • • ✎ • • •』

The chilled crypt was an area Felix frequented often. Its dry, dusty smell comforted him, as it reminded him of a good paper book that had aged well. When he first discovered the place, he scoured every nook and cranny for ancient writings or artifacts he could keep to himself. These days all he used it for was to bring his lover back from the dead. 

Tomes were sprinkled about the ground, open to pages devised to help him bring Rime back. Felix had spent years mourning over Rime. When he thought of him, all that could come to his mind was the soft kisses they shared, how affectionately Rime would settle his palm on the back of his neck, letting Felix breathe and take a second to reflect. It had grown into one of Felix's behaviorisms. Whenever he felt stressed, he would put his hand on the back of his neck and inhale. When Rime passed, Felix couldn't stop sobbing when he made the familiar gesture.

Time had advanced, though, and Felix chose to use his abilities to help. Felix took his imbued chalk and began to form the circles as the scrolls said to. A perfect circle, not too wide, not too high. Felix had been preparing his whole life, and this was his exam. He never was one for prayers, but he pleaded to the lords that It would work. 

"Here, and... here," Felix mumbled, double-checking his candle arrangement before binding one of the tomes and reversing to see his handiwork. "This has to be it." Felix gathered, grabbing a needle and piercing himself with it. He had always been able to bring himself back from death, so this should have been easy for him. Felix was worried, though. He had been using his magic without rest for days, and it had begun to irritate and weaken his hand. Felix studied the spell, closed the scroll, and began to recite it. Midway into the incantation, his hand started to sting, as if a bonfire had started inside his fist. Felix endured the torture for as long as he could before it felt like his hand was going to be blown off. His breathing hitched as he pulled up the sleeve to see the damage continue further up his arm.

Felix stormed inside the fortress. He didn't care if anybody was there. He had been laboring for so long just to end up a failure. Just like his father said, he would never be able to have the powers he had. He burst into the cold bathroom and flung his jacket on the floor with a yell. Felix stared at himself in the mirror, emotionless, with tears slipping down his face. He had finally found the person who worried about him, and he had let them fall out of his hands. His cold, miserable hands. He stared at his fingers, the chipped black fingernail polish reflecting the candlelight. He had nobody. And nobody desired him. Felix dug his hands through his hair, pulling. He had yielded entirely before a small knock on the door sounded throughout the room.

"Felix?" Sage asked from the other side of the door. 

"What do you need?" Felix inquired, clearing up his tears and throat. 

"Just asking if you wanted to come out with us. We were going to head into town for a drink if you wanted in?" Felix stared idly at the reflection he saw in the mirror. "No. I am going to get an early start tomorrow." He lied. Felix was a good liar when people couldn't view him.

"Alright, pal, don't hit those pillows too hard, you hear?" Sage quipped before his footfalls carried him away. 

Hours passed before Felix felt strong enough to escape to his chamber. He had to keep trying. He felt so close to Rime. He had to continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm not really good at writing angst so my apologies : ((


	4. market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the market ends with a trip to dreamland.

『• • • ✎ • • •』

I ran through the marketplace, holding Felix's hand as we wavered through the abundance of people. We were out shopping since we had some free time apart from Sage and Anisa. Felix had alluded me out here so we could browse the place. I rushed until I reached a stand that caught my eye. "Look! Flowers!" I exclaimed, glancing at Felix to see his reaction. His expression seemed to unwind as he grinned before eyeing me. He caught my gaze, and I beamed, asking for Felix's permission to go with my face. He groaned jokingly before nodding gently.

"Whatever you want, beloved." He approved, and I began to peer over to the vast selection the storefront sold. Lilacs, roses, and baby breaths towered over us. The fragrance was intoxicating, smelling like a meadow of wildflowers you could just recline in forever, forgetting about the outer world. Before I could get lost in the smell of the flowers, the old shopkeep tapped my hand. I looked over to see the woman had on a headscarf, which did not cover the short powdered auburn bangs she had. 

"Who may you be?" The lady asked, watching me with a gentle grin. 

I tidied my outfit and answered with my name. The woman excitedly bounced and began to take me to a secluded area further in the store. I looked back because I was a bit apprehensive but saw Felix watch me with a blush. The store had clay walls, inexpensive, firm... but considerably dusty. "I'm sorry, dear. it's been too long since I've seen that boy in here with company." She revealed. "Felix?" I questioned, peering up towards his general way, seeing him quickly glance back down. The granny nodded, taking my hands in hers. 

"Treat that boy with affection. He has been through so much that he will tell you in his own time." My mind went back to the fight he had with Escell, how he called him pitiful, how he took no note of how long Felix had been trying to impress him. 

"I understand, ma'am." I nod to her as she totters over to a region of the shop. She comes back with a few blossoms of double black hellebores and some lavender. "They are his favorite. On the house, dear." She concludes, urging the bouquet into my hands. I thank her many times over before walking back to Felix. He had left the flower stall and walked over to a nearby magic shop. I stroll over, patting him on the shoulder, receiving a jolt in response. 

"Ah! I see you were able to find me with no trouble." Felix speaks, looking at the bouquet in your hand before continuing to examine the shop. "Of course. I can catch the scent of necromancy from measures away." I respond, smirking. Felix grins, concealing his mouth with his hand. "Who are those for, if I may inquire?" He questions, crossing his arms like he usually does. "They're for you, silly." I flick his brow, immediately introducing a surge of red to his features. He begins to stumble a bit before taking the flowers in his hand. "Rosemary put you up to this, didn't she..." He groans, flustered at the bushel of buds.

"Maybe..." I mumble, grinning at the blush he had on his face. "Thank you." He sighs, letting his guard down and accepting the present. He held the flowers near his chest as he studied the counter for products. 

"Mugwort tea. Good for magicians." He began, picking up the box of teabags. "And for people that like to hallucinate." I look at his face as an evident smirk passes onto his lips. "You made me make you a hallucinogenic tea?" I laugh, smacking his arm lightly. He chuckles along with you. "Yes. It's excellent for vivid dreams as well." He finishes, grabbing a few more items from the small spreads the store had and paying with coins he held in a pouch. As you both walk away to head to the bookstore, you began to wonder what kind of dreams. 

"What kind of lucid visions do you have?" Felix looked up, confused, before realizing what your question was referring to. "Oh, ah-" He stuttered, "it depends on how I feel before bed." He cleared his throat before pointing out we had reached the bookstore. It seemed the next installment of his bondage sea demon book came out. "Ah, the growth in Chadwick's pants really hooked ya, huh?" I tease, hearing him sigh. "I've heard that there is a sky bondage beast this time." He plays along, smirking while picking up the latest copy. He purchases the book, as well as some antique tomes before you guys pack up for the day. Felix had one more location he wanted to take you to before the trip ended. 

As you ended the top of the stairs, you could see the seaside the city offered—the lustrous waves tumbling onto the stones, shaking the ships firmly as they moved. "Although I hate the wretched structure that towers over the town," He began, putting his hands on the railing that overlooked over the waters. "I sincerely can not hate this view." He breathes, allowing his face to soak up rays of sunlight, resting in the fresh air. I park next to him, allowing our arms to touch as we both watch vessels leave the harbor or arrive. It felt nice, us relaxing, relishing in each other's company as we looked at the same wondrous view. I close my eyes, hearkening to the relaxing waves and chatter of the marketplace that lay below us. That is, until I hear a swarm of footsteps behind me. 

"Felix Iskandar Escellun, you are under arrest." We both turn around to see a swarm of guards surrounding us with swords pulled out. Felix looks at me before putting his hands up. "Ah. Anguis guards. Nice to see you again, Parker." Felix snorts, tipping his head to one of the guards in the center. I look for an exit of some sort we can take, but all that remains is the cliff edge... And a portal. I look at Felix, and our eyes meet. He smirks before taking my hand. "Good day, gentlemen. It was nice seeing you again." Felix taunts, giving a salutation to the guards before dragging him and me off the rail and tumbling down the mountain. 

The draft wooshing past my ears halts, and we land on a soft patch of green. Well, as soft as a patch of lawn can be... I open my eyes and see a pale orange sky packed with white, blue, and gray puffs. Felix sits up, looking at me and holding my face in his palm. 

"I am glad you are okay." He sighs, stroking his thumb over my cheek before pulling himself up and helping me up. "Where exactly are we?" I ask, looking around us before seeing Fathom Tower in the distance. "I'm glad we ended up in the right place. I was a bit distracted there." Felix says, holding out his hand so I could interlace my fingers in his. We both walk towards the tower with the goods we had purchased. 

The sun was just about to go down when you guys arrived at the stronghold. You both tended to the floral bouquet, cutting its ends in a diagonal pattern, before placing them in a porcelain vase. You guys headed to Felix's room, hoping to do a bit of midday unwinding before it was night.

I flop onto his bed, pulling the decorative blanket onto myself. We had changed from our muddy clothes to cozy resting outfits. Felix walked over to his cupboard, preparing to make some of his "famous" mugwort tea. "Would you fancy a voyage to dreamland with me?" He smirked, reaching for another mug. "Of course. But, anyplace is a cloudland when you are with me." I flirt, watching his demeanor freeze. I chuckle as he continues to make our tea with a reddened face. A few minutes of stillness pass, I look out the pane at the sun as it pulls below the ranges in the horizon. Felix slumps next to me and hands me a cup. 

"You never did tell me what you dreamed about," I say, facing him and taking a soft sip not to sting my lips. "Well, like I said. If I feel a certain way before bed, it usually gets transferred into my dream. Like if I feel a bit sad, I might have a sad trip. If I am a bit bothered-" He replies, taking a sip as well. I sigh, the drink sliding down my throat. "Ahem, Felix?" 

"Yes, my love?"

"I've never done this before."

Felix turns to me in shock. "Oh." He pants. "Okay, just... some rules." He begins, starting to fiddle with the handle of his mug. "Yes, that tower you are on, is in fact, a tower. Do not plunge off of it. You see children racing down the hall? Do not follow those little rats." He clears his throat, looking at me for a sign of approval. "Got it. I love you." I finish before nestling into his arms, playing with his fingers. He groans before kissing your forehead. "I am so fucking lucky to have you, love." He croons, holding my waist and pulling me into him. I gaze at his face tenderly and lean in for a deep kiss. Felix looks down at me, noticing my intent, and meets with his lips.

I awake on the shores of a shore lit by green and purple beams above me. Where was I? I inhale the air, detecting the ocean breeze and foreign flowers. I look up to see glowing dolphins jumping in and out of the sea. I get up and see a figure walk along the shores. It resembles Felix, and I quickly follow. I run, catching up on the form as they turn around. Felix. He paces towards me, and we meet in the middle. "This is a dream, right?" I guess, wondering if he was going to answer accurately. "One point I did not tell you is that I can cross into your fantasies like this." He smiles, holding my hand. 

"Wow, you get to invade my dreams while I can't invade yours?" I joke, he pouts his lips, looking away. "Oh, I could just leave if you want me to." He retorts, smirking. "No! I was just kidding!" A few seconds pass before I add, "I'd love to invade those dreams you always seem to dodge when I ask about them." His cheeks flush a mad red. "You are more infuriating than Sage." He fumes humorously. We talk for what seems like hours before my hearing starts to go out. 

"I can't hear you well." I begin as Felix starts to get up. He looks down at me and begins to talk. The only problem is I can't hear him at all before I fall through the sands into darkness.

I wake to a slightly cool room in the arms of my lover. It was night. I get up to see Felix, asleep with his arms around me. I don't remember what happened when we first took sips of our drinks, but they were gone completely. I don't remember drinking it all and assume we promptly got knocked out by the brew. A few seconds after I wake, Felix's eyes flutter open. "Hello, my love." He smiles softly, stroking my cheek. I begin to play with his shoulder-length hair, which smelt of tea tree and musk. "That was.. interesting, to say the least," I sigh, feeling as if I was a lightning rod.

"Would you like to take that night walk I asked about a few days ago?" He proposes, looking to me for an answer. I nod, and we hop out of bed. Felix hands me his coat and buttons his shirt before we start to walk out. Out to the lush land, that the island Fathom Tower rested on, hid.


	5. night out - slight nsfw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with your lover.

It was a brisk late night. Everybody and their companions from all over were here tonight, the Brick & Fawn, to celebrate, whether it was a promotion at work, a date, or an anniversary. Everyone was here, drinking the night away.

I had scheduled a date here with my lover. She was a bit late, however. I took a sip of my mulled wine and pondered where she could be. Had someone seized her? My father dare not lay a hand on her, or maybe she is just taking a bit of time to get ready. Although, she is simply stunning on her own. Perhaps she forsook me. I wouldn't blame her; she probably finds men like Sage the most charming.

Another sip of the tart, spiced wine left me with a small tingle in my head and warmness filling my body. A sudden tap on my shoulder startles me, and I turn around.

A sudden tap on my shoulder startles me, and I turn around  
· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

Felix's pursed lips unfastened as he glimpsed back at me. 

"I'm glad you arrived safely. Perhaps I should teach you how to make portals, huh?" He chuckled, taking a swig of his mug. I panted, out of breath, and slid into the booth next to Felix. He called over the waiter and ordered himself and me another mulled wine. The pub smelled of spices I couldn't quite place, as well as baked goods.

"I hope I didn't leave you alone for too long." I kid, fiddling with his fingers, which laid on top of the table. "Of course you didn't. I'm just pleased you showed up, striking as ever." He sighed, turning his head to gaze at me.

"How much have you had to drink?" I probe, observing only one mug on our table. 

"Well, that, I cannot answer. Part of the intrigue about me." He smirks, giving a small wave to the waiter dropping off our drinks. After a single sip of the heated alcohol, I felt as if it instantly mellowed my body. I cough, taken off guard by the tartness. Felix chuckles, letting his hands rest on his cup as he watches me with soft eyes. I look at him, and our eyes linger before I get butterflies in my abdomen and reach for a menu. 

"Wow, they have lasagna!" I change the subject and feel my cheeks heat up. Felix pinches the bridge of his nose, hiding a laugh before reading the menu with me. 

Minutes pass of us reading the menu and ordering dinner before it's back to the chatter of the other patrons. Felix closes the menu with a flick of his finger and puts it back to where it belonged. As he moves his hand back to his sides, he brushes my arm with his fingertips. I shudder, my breath hitching. Felix appears to notice and grins at me mischievously. 

Two could play at this game. I sigh, taking another gulp of the wine before moving myself to sit on Felix's lap. He gawks at me before covering his mouth with his palm and using his other hand to hold me still. "A-ah, my love," He begins to stutter. He takes another drink, the cup almost empty. His fingers went from relaxed to tightened, his hand bones being prominent through his fawn, freckled skin.

"Yes, darling?" I lilted, watching him while toying with his vest buttons. Unbuttoning them and redoing them, keeping my eyes on the motion of his chest. I see his adam's apple bob as he gulps, appearing nervous. Every so often, my fingers would graze his necklace or his chest, sending a brisk chill onto his skin. He smelled like teak wood and leather. He threw his head back before doing his signature smirk.

"Always picking a fight with me." He groaned, whisking his pinky in his cup gently, his voice coming out like a warm lullaby. I smile, turning my gaze to his face and moles—the one right below his ear, slightly screened by his chestnut bangs. His look onto me is soft and warm, unguarded. I wrap my arms around his neck and peck the feature on his face, earning a sharp gasp from the receiver. 

A loud knock on our table breaks the small bubble we had created. The waiter, blushing, sets down our meals and speeds away. I turn back to Felix, seeing his pursed lips and reddening cheeks. I move off of his lap, and we eat our supper, laughing and joking about entertaining tales we both had experienced in our worlds.

Once we finish, most of the tables had been deserted, dishes heaping up on the tables as the workers cleaned up for closing. "Would you like some to-go?" He asks, raising his hand for the waiter. I shake my head, feeling a bit full from the splendid dinner we had. Felix orders himself a dark forest cake slice, and we leave into the night.

Felix orders himself a dark forest cake slice, and we leave into the night  
· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

I walk, wondering what Felix considered me. We hadn't talked yet, and I know better than to try to make Felix share his feelings. Sometimes it is good to try to get him to open up to me, but he needs time to think about them. He said he loved me, though, but maybe he is scared of whatever happened to Rime, happening to me.

"Darling, are you alright?" Felix breathes into my ear. My cheeks must have crimsoned because he began his small chuckle and sighed. Before I know it, Felix grabs my hand and pulls me into an alley. 

"The portal will be much easier to conceal if we go through here." He reveals, looking for a smooth wall to place it. Suddenly, I'm pinned to the wall by Felix. His forehead glistens in the lamplight before he caresses my hips with his hands and kisses me. I'm startled by the action he is taking but follow his direction. My body is warm, and I feel protected by the person I love, Felix. His palms raise to my face, and he pulls away, studying my eyes with his muted green ones. 

"Didn't know you could do that." I joke, out of breath. He gives me a modest kiss on my forehead before unpinning me and leaving his hand out for me to hold on to. I take it, and he creates a gateway spanning back to Fathom Towers. "Do you recall that time I dived off the mountain with you, and we descended into my portal? I enjoyed it." Felix switches the subject, his overall posture much more sensitive than before. 

"Of course I remember. It was just like a movie." 

"What's a movie?"

"Oooh. Yeah. I forgot you don't exactly know about technology."


	6. never ending rain (soft nsfw)

『• • • ✎ • • •』

It had seemingly been raining for days on end. It was always dark outside as the clouds obstructed the sunlight from entering the world. The dreary rain made you sad. All that was out there was rain, not even cooling rain on the hot summer days. Humid, gross rainfall was all that remained out there. Felix vowed to take you outside when it quit pouring, which it hasn't. Felix has been relishing all this time inside too, but all I felt was cooped up. I can't practice my new powers if I can't go outdoors.

I sat on the floor in the hallway, looking out to the balcony with the door open. Sitting here was comforting and felt like time had stopped, even if it was only for a minute. The cool stone floor kept me at a bearable temperature while the hot air wafted around me. Stella had joined me on the floor, napping. She either loathed the fact we were staying in more or loved it. 

I was so zoned out on the outside world that I didn't hear Felix's footfalls behind me. He put his hand on top of my head and stood behind me. "What are you doing?" He questioned, looking between me and the open door.

"I don't know. I want to go out there and practice my new powers." I sigh, saddened by the current circumstance. Felix stares at me before sitting down next to me. He was wearing just his blouse today with his pinstriped coffee-colored pants, and he smelt like woody vanilla. The scent was so comforting, warm, and nostalgic. Before I knew it, I was cuddled up next to Felix, my hand in his. "Well. I uh, wanted to see you too in that hour we have been apart." Felix teases, rolling his thumb over the back of my hand, smiling. It was such a rare occurrence, but it made me happier to know he enjoyed my presence. 

"Woah, did I just see a smile?" I kid, feeling Felix's grip on my hand get tighter. "Not another word, or I'll send you to the void with no hesitation!" He stammered, glancing away from me to the deck. We sat in silence a while before I moved in front of Felix and laid back on him. He put his head on top of mine and held me in his arms. His arms enveloped me entirely as we watched the rain continue to fall and Stella walk back to her home, the library.

"I know I promised to take you outside to practice your skills, my love." Felix sighed, breathing in the scent of my hair. "How do you react to this weather, dear? I, for one, enjoy staying inside." He smiles down at me, and all I can do is groan. "I love staying inside too, but this weather bums me out. It only hints at my miserable days." I respond, thinking about what has happened to me and how lucky I feel to have Felix caring about me. His grip on me became more assertive and tender. 

"I am not that great with... reassuring words. But, I love you. I love my life with you in it, which is very funny for a person from my class to say, huh?" He says sincerely with a joking tone, playing with my hair. A necromancer falling in love with a girl that was a healer. Odd, but cute.

Moments of silence pass before an idea ticks in my head. "We could... go outside and practice still! I mean, it's just rain, and we can clean up after it, right?" I smile, looking for a sign of emotion on Felix's face. His lips are pursed, looking between me and outside before giving a slight smile. "Sure. Why not." He says, rolling his eyes humorously and helping me up.

We walk outside, the rain feeling more cooling as we walk into the humid air. Felix holds my hand and leads me into the forest to the beach. "Today, I'd like to see if you can control water," Felix shouts to me, showing me a small inlet from the waters that surrounded the island. I beam at Felix, his hair beginning to lose its fluff and deflating as he gives me a soft grin. I start to focus on the inlet, sensing if there's any source I can hook my mind to. I feel around and find a spot, pulling it in my mind into a twisting form. The water is playing tug of war with me, taunting me. I put forth a lot of my energy, and a water formation hovers up into the air. Next, I force the water to roll into the pond, creating a small splash. Before I can look back, Felix hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. 

"Wow." He says in awe, looking at my hands. "Now I can be that bondage sea creature, huh?" I joke, Felix, removing his arms around me quickly and smacking me lightly on my arm. "The void is hot for you." He mumbles, looking away flustered. I laugh, giving Felix a big hug, our clothes both soaked through thoroughly. He looks so breathtaking here, and I wish I could hold him like this forever. I take a moment to breathe before I remember. "Felix, remember when you said you would teach me how to make portals? Why don't we do that now?" You recall asking him if he would like to stay a while longer. "At this rate, we could catch a cold... but you are unquestionably worth it, love." He smirks, walks in front of the pond, and waits for my signal to start.

I nod, and he begins, "First, you always want to think about where you want the portal to lead to. And for all that is good, do not think about the void when you make one. It's quite terrifying if you've never seen anything like it before." He explains, crossing his arms. I smile at his joke and imagine a portal back to Fathom Towers. "Next, you want to direct your energy on it." He continues before stopping to look at me. "Please do not overwork yourself if you can not do it." I take a deep breath before focusing on Felix's room in Fathom Towers. I feel energy flush from my head to my fingers as I create an oval on the surface of the pond. A small projection of Felix's room at Fathom shines through, and I step in.

I come out the other side, seeing Felix gawk at the portal before jumping in himself. The next thing we knew, we were both spreading the rain we had been in all through the halls of the tower. We headed to the bathroom to clean up until I noticed Felix had been a bit more reserved since the portal. He was acting like he wanted to say something but was a bit too nervous. "Bubs, I can tell when you want to say something," I say, grazing my fingers on the back of his cool hand. He jumped, blushing and pursing his lips. 

"Yes, I uh... Think you deserve a treat." He murmurs under his breath, hoping I wouldn't hear him. "And that would be?" I smile, surrounding Felix as his cheeks redden. "I was wondering if I could just take care of you in the bath." He begins, slowly talking, "I wouldn't be in the bath unless you want me to. I would pull up a chair and wash your hair or something. If that is okay?" He stammers, looking down at his feet. I nearly stop in my tracks from hearing this. I never expected him to be so straightforward, especially with something this intimate. 

"And using new abilities is pretty good at taking your energy, even if it is small." He explains as we stop at the bathroom door. I breathe in, finally feeling the drained sensation that lingered on my body. I grin, "Sure. It's just a bath. We both deserve it."

Felix starts a bath for us and leaves me to walk to his chamber, almost tripping over his feet as he grabs a towel and dry garments for the both of us. I sit in the chair next to the tub as I read the few self-care centered items: a few bath salts, some powdered milk, and some oils from Mournfall. I recall the day I got here and remember that name, as it was the township I was summoned in. I take a sniff of the oils and recognize the scent. I vividly remember the lavender fields while looking out the tower's embrasure as we climbed to evade the guards. I sigh, thinking about if Felix had never brought me here, I would have never met him.

Felix enters the room with clothes and towels. His cheeks are red, and he is more fidgety than ever before. He stops the bath and looks at me. "Powdered milk or oil?" He asks, kneeling to read the labels. "Milk, babe. You should unwind a bit, okay?" I say, stroking Felix's tense shoulders, receiving a blush in return. He sighs, pouring the milk powder in the tub before getting up to begin unbuttoning his many layers. I get up to start undressing, Felix already looking away. I hop in the bath, closing my eyes so Felix could undress and join me. The sound of cloth rustling on the cold stone floor filled the chamber. I could hear Felix's breathing, weak but fast. He was nervous. He slips his legs into the bath before lowering to my level. 

"You can open your eyes now," He murmurs, glancing away when I open my eyes. His face is calm, probably the most relaxed I had ever seen him.

I look down, our parts pretty much covered with smooth ivory water. I sigh, the warm water soothing my body, making my skin feel soft. Not long after, Felix gives me a tender smile, coming closer to me and draping his delicate fingers onto my lower leg and bringing them down. The closer to my ankle he grew, the slower he went. I motioned Felix over with my head, grinning at him softly, and he rushed over. The warm silky water rippled with his movements as he grew closer to me. His face was flushed, but I couldn't tell if it was due to the hot water or the tension between us. His bone necklace chimed and rose through the milky waters as he came closer and closer. Felix is almost face to face with me, his moles even more apparent now than ever. His lips parted slightly as his eyelashes dipped sensually.

I take my hands up to Felix's soft face, bringing them to caress both sides. I stroke his cool skin, his face fuzz feeling delicate against my slightly worn fingertips. His hair is messy, relaxed, and his side bangs flit around his face. He still smells like wood and vanilla, but this time, with the addition of musk. He looks away from me, the corners of his lips elevated. I lean forward, kissing him on his chin, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. He nibbles on my lip softly, returning the kiss with a smile. Our lips move rhythmically as he brings his palms up to my waist. I smirk and put one hand on his chest over his heart, feeling it beat profoundly. I push him to the other side of the bath with my hand on his bosom, our lips disconnecting as his breathing hitches, wanting more.

His eyes look up to me with needy intent, and I deliver. He deserves everything he could ever desire. I sink into him, licking his neck as he holds me close with a firm grip around my nape. I softly bite his neck, hearing him hiss a word I couldn't recognize. He drops his hands from my neck and backs away slowly, huffing. I mirror his motions, backing away a bit from him. I hope I didn't scare him or hurt him. I examine his face, his cheeks red with passion, his lashes prominently drooped low, his breath heavy.

"I don't want our first time to be here." Felix smiles, brushing his hand through my hair, caressing the right side of my face. His thumb was pruned, adding texture to his brushes along my cheekbone. I melt into his tender touch, my body loosening up. I offer to wash Felix's hair, and he could do mine. He accepts and comes closer. This close again in just a few minutes. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He allows me to massage his head, mixing the shampoo into his hair. I finish washing, and then he starts on mine. We don't talk during this time. We relax and enjoy each other's presence, warmth, and touch.

We arrive at Felix's room, both in our soft sleep garments. He brings his thumb to my back, sliding his thumb down my spine as we get into the bed. We both look like we have something to say. I want to tell him how much I love him and what I would give him. "I love you," We both blurt out, shocked that the other said it too. "I love you more than anything in this world," I say, holding his hand in mine, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "I would sacrifice myself for you if it ever gets to that point." He breathes, putting a hand on my thigh. I lean into him, my head on his chest, and his arms immediately swallow me in. Tonight was a night I would remember, no matter if I got sent back to Earth.


	7. away (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an agreement between Felix and his father takes place, you decide to enjoy yourself alone until an unexpected visitor comes in.

『• • • ✎ • • •』 

It had felt like forever since you had last seen Felix. He negotiated with his father to stay at the House Anguis estates only on the weekends if he could be left alone on the weekdays. I insisted that I go with him, but he refused, saying he would only listen to his father so we could stay safe from his threat for a while longer while we figured out how to deal with Rime.

I sat on the brisk dark balcony with a cup of orange tea, wondering how Felix was. It was Sunday, so he'd be coming back home tomorrow. God, how I missed his delicate touch. He always treated me like even the softest he held me would break me. His cedar vanilla scent brings me comfort, reminding me of his tenderness. And his clothes, filled with so many different textures that felt so soft against the skin. God, I craved him so much, and he just had to come back tomorrow. I wanted to share my most intimate self with him. A feeling between my legs tingled. I tried to make the feelings go away with a sip of my drink, which didn't work. I sighed, breathing in the cold night air, hoping it would calm me down. All that popped in my mind was my lover, laid against the bed like that night in the inn. How he pulled me back into his rough kiss, setting me on top of him. He wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning, so I could take care of myself now without interruption.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

I missed her eyes, the smooth feel of her hair. The way she smelled like a fresh herb garden. I sunk in my window seat in desire, looking over the marketplaces of Porrima. I just wanted to return to her. I planned on leaving right at midnight to go to Fathom and give her tender hugs. Her body was perfect, her thighs, her waist, all perfect for me to hold. I sigh, feeling stirred at just the thought of her. It was eleven fifty now, just a few more minutes before I could see her face. I looked in the mirror in my small prison. My room held dark memories, but it was all worth it so that disgusting father of mine would leave us alone. My hair was in my favorite style, half up and half down. I wore my usual blouse vest combo without my glasses. I hoped my love was safe and sound, having fun with Stella, or even reading a few volumes of her favorite genre.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

The clock struck twelve, and I rushed out of the bedroom into a portal back to Fathom. My ears pop from pressure changes as I step foot into the keep. It was late, but my love and I enjoyed the nightly hours. Tonight should be no deviation. I study the halls and the library for her, to no avail. The only place I hadn't checked was my room. Perhaps she elected to sleep for my predicted arrival in the day.

I get closer and closer to my room, noticing the door ajar from far away. My steps are light as I approach the doorway, thinking about how to greet her. Suddenly, lustful cries fled the room, prompting my face to heat up. I had observed many situations like this in my novels but never imagined it occurring now. I take a deep inhalation, preparing myself to see what was happening through the gap.

I pop my head into the room, seeing my beloved on the bed with her breezy floral skirt on the rug, her black panties held still amid her knees, and her hair moving in front of her face. She was touching herself with one hand and having what seemed to be a collection of cloth in the other. As her fingers entered and exited her slit, her small whimpers were hardly detectable over the squelching noises that permeated the room. I retracted my head and could only feel my pants get uncomfortable by the second. My minute freak out was turned into a full-blown one when I heard my love hiss, "Please, right there..." I disguise myself as someone calm in emergencies, but that was quite the opposite of the truth. I had to tell her I arrived home early.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

My fingers moved in and out of my slick, exploring my swollen cunt. All I could do was imagine Felix stroking me like this and the way I'd help him back... I leaned on the headboard, pillows beneath me, and one of my lover's shirts in hand. Felix would have never thought of my yearning for him in this way. All I can envision is his loving gaze on me as I pleasure him. He deserved it all. I felt the ridges of my vagina as my pace increased. Quicker and harder. Tiny whimpers escaped my mouth as I felt surges of pleasure. "Yes, please, just like that!" I yelled out, covering my mouth halfway through the sentence with the cotton blouse.

While I was in my fucked out daze, I hear three raps on the door and instantly snap out of it. "Ahem, yes?" I shout to the door, voice cracking. I throw the shirt in my hand on the floor and cover my lower half with a blanket. Felix pokes his head inside, red like a volcano. Oh no. 

"Uhm, hello. Dear." He hesitates, crossing his arms.

"You came home unexpectedly! I was just-" I begin to explain, probably glowing mad."You didn't have to stop," He mewled, moving towards me. My face lights up as he gets to the bed, and I hug him. "I missed you." I breathe, his scent familiar from the shirt I previously held. "Do you need me to... help you?" He whispers on my neck, giving it warm nibbles. "Only if you wanted to," I murmur as Felix tugs on my earlobe with his teeth. A small choked-out moan comes out of my mouth, my body releasing all of its stress."Always. But I haven't done this in a while, and I don't want to disappoint you-" He rises before I kiss him on his neck.

He melts, groaning, taking hold of my face before kissing me sincerely. Our tongues sleekly flow together as our bodies strip one another's tops. We pull away to breathe, looking at each other's bodies and our few leftover clothing items. His birthmarks fell across his chest, mostly in groups of threes. Felix looked at me with affectionate eyes, slowly bringing his hands down my body to my waist. We moved onto the bed, Felix with his back on the headboard as I straddled him. "I treasure you so much," I whisper beside his ear, playing with his ear piercing with my fingers. He inhaled sharply, tightening his grip on my waist. "I want you. I want to make you feel good, okay darling?" He pleaded, looking at my eyes for an answer. I nod, giving him a peck on the lips before hugging him.

"I just want to hold you a while, okay?" I murmur, drawing my fingernails up and down his back gently. "Of course." He mumbles, holding me back, his breathing hitching when I hit certain spots. A few seconds pass before I decide I'm ready. I smile at him before backing up to let Felix undo his pants. I watched him closely, it reminding me of the night we spent in the inn. The candlelight sheened onto his face, showing the sweat beads already developing. He pulled off his underwear, exposing his seven-inch cock that was a bit thicker than average. I looked to Felix for consent, and he pursed his lips before giving a hum of agreement. I bowed down, licking the tip, holding it in my fingers carefully. The member twitched in my hand slightly, and I laughed, looking up to Felix. He was blushing mightier than ever, looking away.

"I cherish you, okay? I can't control it!" He stammers, crossing his arms. "I know. Don't be shy about it." I purr, twirling my finger on the tip while watching Felix's response. He was holding it in, I could tell. All I had to do was keep at it and go slower. I sit up as his hands begin to grip the sheets, his Adam's apple bobbing. This was the breaking point. I lean back down and keep eye contact as I kissed the head with the tip of my tongue. His eyes widened, and he let out a loud moan, biting his hand softly to cover up his sounds. A chain of precum trickled down his shaft, and I used my hand to spread it fairly. Felix grasps my hand and smiles even in his disheveled state. "Please, let me make you feel good." He rasped, pulling me up to his level gently. I give in, straddling him once more, right above his dick. Felix pulls my panties to the side with one hand, the other playing with my clit in small circles. I pulsed, moaning as he went faster. He smirked at me before removing his fingertips, setting them on my sides. 

"Are you ready?" He asks, his eyelashes hanging, examining my body. "Yes, please," I begged hungrily. Felix began to position his cock below my slit before glancing up at me. I lower down, opening up my lips to take in the new object. The head of his dick penetrated my hole, stretching my pussy to fit his shaft. As the tip pushed in, I locked eye contact with him and put my palms on his shoulders to support myself. I drifted down deeper on his shaft, my lips cracking to moan but no sound coming out. Felix grumbled with his eyes closed as he helped me down with gentle force on my hips. I had reached the farthest I could go, my clit meeting with his pelvis, building up stimulation there. "You feeling alright?" He inquires, his thumbs massaging my sides. "Yeah, it already feels perfect," I huff, the pleasure already striking me. My face warmed up as his quiet cinnamony breath slipped down my neck. "I hadn't imagined you seeing me like this for you." I whimper, placing my face into the crook of his neck, embarrassed. 

"I didn't conceive it happening like this either, but now that we are here like this, I am remarkably content." He smiles, blowing light warm puffs of breath near my ear. "Especially with me seeing how greedy I make you." He teases, holding onto my hips for control. I blush, smacking Felix's arm softly. I take his hip holding as a sign to start going up and down. I go slowly, feeling his cock glide inside of me. Every time I sink back down, my clit touches his pelvic bone, eliciting a spark to my brain that I just cannot get enough of. Pleasure invaded my senses as I moaned into Felix's ear. Felix threw his head back as he bit his lip, eyes closed. "Fuck," Felix cried before hissing. Before I knew it, he placed his palm on my back and angling his hips upwards. I sped up, the new angle hitting just the right points. 

"Oh, my gods!" I cried out, shakily, falling into Felix's arms more, as I put my hands along his back. He used his hand that previously sat on my hip to rub my clit in soft circles as I rested at the base of his cock. "Baby, please," I whined, feeling an overwhelming amount of pleasure in such a short time. He lazily smirked before he began to play with the skin on my neck with his mouth. His teeth grazed my neck before he softly bit down with his lips over his teeth. I gasped, holding on to Felix as I felt heat grow in my lower stomach. He started to thrust inside of me, using his hold on my back to help supervise our positions. The bed under us began to squeak, the significant amount of movement causing the headboard to thump into the wall.

Patterns began to fill my sight, my eyes closing in bliss. I felt a tightly constrained bundle of energy building up under my skin as he only set his pace faster and faster. "Come on, love; you're so close, aren't you?" Felix choked, holding onto me tighter. I attempted to reply, but all that came out were phrases of nonsense. Felix inhaled piercingly before spewing repeated words of a language I didn't know. His cock kept hitting the same place, sending me overboard. I moaned loudly, digging my fingernails into my lover's back. The bundle of energy that was under my skin released, sending shivers all around my body. Before I knew it, warm loads of cum filled my pussy, shooting out one after the other. My trance ended, and I pulled away to look at Felix's face. His eyes barely open with his mouth parted, whimpering. "You did so well, baby," I cooed, stroking my thumb on Felix's cheekbone. He gulps before panting wearily, "So did you, darling." he mumbles. I look around the room, the items around us slightly moved from their previous positions. 

"Did I move that?" I point, waiting for Felix's input. He shifts his head to look, eyes opening wide. "Well, that is something we have to work on regulating, isn't it?" He chuckles, looking back at me and offering a kiss on my face. I lift from his dick coated in both of our fluids as my cunt drips with his semen and my wetness. The satisfaction of being emptied sending shivers down my spine, forcing a small exhalation from my nose.

We clean up, change the sheets, and wear our usual nightclothes. Felix seems vulnerable, worn out from the motions. He appeared to be in a long daze from the act. We both file into the bed, facing each other as we laid down. "How're you feeling, love?" I ask, placing a hand on the back of his neck tenderly. He breathes a sigh of release before humming and closing his eyes. I assume he is too tired to respond and smile with content. I would love him now, later, and eternally.


	8. it's just magic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone and some music walk into a bar

『• • • ✎ • • •』 

It had been a while since I had come to this world. I hadn't considered checking my belongings since I thought they wouldn't be of use in a world without internet, power, or satellite. I was resting in the study with Felix checking my backpack. Felix was reading his novels while I felt a tad bit homesick, resorting to my pack for comforts. Inside was a sewing kit, a glue gun, lip balm, a phone, and some mixed wrappers. I grab my phone and instinctively press the power button. I didn't expect much, but the device beeped on with my lock screen. I jump in evident enthusiasm and quickly unlock my phone.

"What in the hundred hells is that?" Felix interrogates, glaring at the phone in my grip. I beam, running over to Felix to show him the device. "It's called a phone, babe! You can send messages to people through these points in the sky that reach the person in just milliseconds and-" I explain before Felix takes the device out of my hand and studies the moving home screen. "How is it moving? Is it inside the small contraption?" Felix fiddles with the screen, rubbing it and feeling the smooth glass.

"Yes, the mechanical parts are inside of it. All you see is the screen that presents pictures fast, turning them into things called videos!" I explain, checking my files for music. I scroll, trying to find something I would think Felix would enjoy. "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" was a song that stood out to me. I was appreciative that I downloaded my music instead of using streaming services.  
"This tool also plays music from my dimension!" I tell him, turning up my volume and pressing play. The music begins, and Felix gazes at the device. "Are you secretly from the void?" He inquiries, scooting closer to me. "Just move!" I grab his hands and whirl him in a quick spin. His cheeks fill with blush, and his eyes fill with surprise.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

Felix puts his hand on my waistline, still looking bewildered. We move in a high-energy waltz as I sing along, Felix giving in and eventually smiling. I begin motioning my fingers at him with the song as he purses his lips, looking away flustered. "You won't go breaking my heart, right?" I say, putting my arms around his neck as his arms fell around my waist. "I wouldn't dream of it." He sighs, putting his head into the nook of my neck. We stay like this for a while before the song finishes, playing the next.

I pull away, realizing the song, "Oh, and in my world we have trends, and this song is called Roxanne. It's like, the cool music of my times." I begin, Felix listening to the song with a straight face before his expression turns into a smile. "This tune is lovely." He grins, watching my phone as it plays the song. "Hey, it says low battery," He starts, picking up the device by pinching it and giving it to me. My face drops, realizing how I had no way to charge it. They didn't have electricity in Astraea, and they certainly had no outlets! I take the phone from Felix, thinking before it hits me. I'm magic! I'm in a video game, and anything is possible, right? I focus my energy on the phone, leading my power away from delicate machinery inside and towards the port. I feel minor zaps twist around my skin towards my finger. The device chimes, fully charged.

"What did you just do?" Felix holds my wrist softly, checking it for injury. "These devices need to be charged to use them," I say, taking note of how electronics work in this world. I continue to peruse my song list before stumbling upon the perfect song. "Oh, you are going to love this one!" I laugh, holding one of his hands in mine, pressing play on the music before putting the phone down. "This one is called, 'Aint No Mountain High Enough.'" I hum, the song beginning as I begin to dance. At this point, Felix had taken off his jacket. "How do you dance in your world?" He asks, watching me dance and choosing to move side to side to the rhythm. "You dance however you want, no matter how absurd. It's probably a dance move!" I use my fingers to point and lip sing at him.

Just call my name, I'll be there in a hurry; you don't have to worry! 

I move the furniture with my magic, shifting them to the edges of the study and making a big enough area for us to dance in. "Come on, baby!" I shout, spinning myself around. "God, you are my annoyance, huh?" Felix taunts before giving in entirely. His swing in his side-to-side step grew as he raised his arms to his waist. His shoulders moved fluidly as his pursed lips quickly turned into a smile. "If Sage saw us now, he would never let us live it down." Felix sighs before stopping to sit down at his desk. He closes his eyes, and his head casually moves to the music. I groove over to him, pushing his hair out of his eyes and sitting down on the floor next to him. I rested my head on his leg, feeling him shudder before patting my head. The music shuffles to other slow songs,

"So, I had a question. About the... phone." Felix whispers, looking down at me, novel in his hand. I look up and smile, "Yes? What'd you want to know?" 

"The performers of those songs aren't inside the phone, right?" He begins, putting the top of the book's spine on his chin. "I mean, as a necromancer myself," He smirks, looking away, "That would be a wondrous act." He finishes, looking at me for an answer. My mouth hangs open before I cough and laugh. "No, the people are not 'stuck' inside the phone. It's recorded through the device, playing something that previously occurred." I explain, laying my hand on Felix's thigh, tapping it sincerely. He tried. He sighs, holding the open book on his chest. "You'll have to show me your world one day." A chuckle escapes his lips before he closes them with a furrowed brow. "What type of monsters do you guys have on Earth?" He asks, placing the book on his desk.

I look up at him, laughing. "No monsters."

"Unless you consider people monsters." I finish, sighing. Recollections were coming to me before I look away, trying to concentrate on something else. "I see. I'm always here for you." Felix states, looking at me with loving eyes. I face him on the floor, settling my hand on his thigh, as I lay my head beside my palm. His soft hands raise my fingers slowly as he kisses my wrist. At first, they are pecks, but then they turn into long soft kisses. I close my eyes, relaxed by the touch. He sets my hand down back on his thigh as he picks up his book and continues to read. We stay like this for the rest of the daytime hours.


	9. love potion ! (fluff - angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is brewing something up that- Oh no.

It had been a lazy couple of weeks at Fathom. Nothing was exactly happening, but it did allow you to practice a bit more. Felix had determined to study a bit more about alchemy after discovering that black warm tar substance From Balsam, the griefer. The way it shimmered in the light but was still as empty as the void captivated but terrorized you. As you all ran to Sages side to see if he would lead you to them, you guys experienced Balsam's terrifying form.

As you all ran to Sages side to see if he would lead you to them, you guys experienced Balsam's terrifying form.  
Black smoke circling your vision as he dashed around, landing cheap shots on you. All you could do back then was give an attempt to block. You were weak and new to the familiar world. From that time forward, every few days, you would have nightmares of Rime and Balsam. They were torturing you in front of Felix as he watched with tears or, in some versions, a chuckle. You always awoke shakily after that, it pushing you to work harder that day. Felix would ever notice the change and wake up as well. You'd always hide it though not to bother him, or perhaps he understood by the way you nestled closer into him. 

I stumble slightly, the ordeal fleeing my thoughts. Right now, I was delivering refreshments to Felix's study. Some flaky pastries with some jam and tea packets to make beverages later. Stella had accompanied me on the walk to his office, following me closely. I grin at her, her green eyes looking back up to me. A small laugh escaped my lips before I glance back up, arriving at a wooden door enhanced with magic seals. I knock, waiting a few seconds before I hear an eruption come from the room. My eyes enlarge, seeing Stella run down the endless corridor out of the corner of my eye.

I burst into the room, Felix looking surprisingly clean despite the noise I heard. "Oh, hello dear. Snacks?" He asks, pointing to my hands, the tray wobbling just from my nerves. "Yes, are you okay?" I say, concerned, placing the tiered tray on a separate table from the many flasks and droppers and... whatever that hanging drippy thing is? I shake my head slightly before looking back up to Felix. He nods without looking at me, seeming perplexed by what was in front of him. His hair was back in a short ponytail, his bangs out, with a pair of goggles. He was donning a smock over his usual blouse but wearing a pair of black flannel trousers. 

"I like your new trousers, love." I start, moving closer to Felix, putting on a pair of gloves and a set of goggles. "Anyways. Come on, tell me what that noise was." I finish, shaking him a tiny bit, earning a flinch. "You might not want to touch me. That substance I was experimenting with got all over me, and I don't know what It could do yet." He mumbles, pursing his lips. He moves away from me before smiling, "There will be plenty of time for touching later." He smirks before frowning. "I'm going to go take a shower before I become a skeleton myself." He jokes, pushing the door open to see a well-known face. 

Felix jerks, a yelp escaping his mouth as Sage stands in front of the opening. 

"Nerd number one!" He laughs before seeing me. "And nerd number two, never far apart, eh?" He smiles, his lips curling before throwing a wink at me. Felix scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. "Shut up, you mongrel." Felix spits out before pushing past Sage to leave. Sage watches Felix leave the room, turning back to me. 

"So about-" Sage starts before his eyes open widely, and his posture loosens up significantly. Like a zombie, he turns around and follows Felix down the corridor. I watch before joining the train to see what exactly was happening to Sage. "Felix!" I shout down the hall, starting to speed walk to catch up with him. He looks behind him, seeing me first, then the zombified Sage. His eyes grow as he starts walking even faster.

"Sage, what in goddess name are you doing?" He yelps, glancing behind him more, watching the wolf-like man catch up. 

"Let me show you all the passion I can, Felix." Sage groans, happy as ever. "Cease your obtuse prank, you..!" Felix shrieks, sprinting the fastest I had seen him. I laugh at the scene, Sage catching up as Felix turns a corner. I jog, turning the corner to see Felix and Sage on the floor. "Get off of me!" Felix shouts, smacking the muscled man on top of him. "Oh, come on. My charm must work on you. You've always been reading those little books of yours." Sage says slyly, licking his lips with his sharp tongue. Felix squeaks, blush filling his cheeks before shutting his eyes. "I'm sorry!" He echoes many a time before zapping Sage with a verdant green spark of fire. "Owch! Is that what gets you off?" Sage jumps, examining the scorched spot, recovering slowly before smirking. Felix uses the chance to flee into a nearby room and lock it. I stand there, astonished by what was happening. What befell Sage? 

Sage shakes his head like a dog before looking around the hallway. "Felix! Where did you go?" He shouts out, his tail upright, the top flicking side to side. He looks to me, showing off puppy dog eyes. He gets up, walking to me. "Did you see where he went?" He questions, a slight grumble in his tone. "Uhm, I think he went down the hall more. Maybe he ran outside?" I reply, trying to occupy as much time as possible to find out what had happened to him. He nods, walking down the hall, sniffing every door but the one Felix was in. I breathe when he goes out of sight and knock on the door Felix took shelter in.

"Please tell me that fool left." Felix mumbles as a click is heard from behind the door. I open it a bit and nod, squeezing through the narrow opening. "Now tell me, what in the hell just happened?" I seethe, receiving a scowl from Felix in return. "If I knew what just occurred, don't you think I would've solved it already?" He hisses back. I take a deep breath, learning this bickering was going to get us nowhere. "Did you blast yourself with a love potion?" I drawl before thinking. "Why isn't it working on me?" I groan, putting my fingers on my jaw. "Makes me sad. I wanna cherish you more." I whine before noticing Felix looking at me with piercing eyes. "I love you too, but right now, a buffoon that is almost a foot taller than me wants to tackle me." He says, looking at the room we were in before locking his eyes on something. I turn to look and... Anisa. Her eyes were droopy, her face laying in her hands as she sat at her desk. The same grin Sage wore adorned her face. 

Felix thrusts his hands in the air and stomps his foot. "Are you fucking joking me!" He cries, grabbing my hand and running out of the room with speed. I slam the door behind us, tripping over my own feet. 

Felix ordered me to shower after him to clear all probabilities of it spreading to me and causing the situation again. We had locked the bathroom to lessen the chances of Sage snuffing Felix out like a bloodhound or Anisa persistently searching every room.

Felix stands in front of the mirror, his fists on the counter, while I perched on it, knees up and arms bound around them. "I have a way to cure this, but.." He fades, bending down, his elbows on the counter with his head in his hands. "I've got it." He says, his face working through a breakthrough. "Come with me. Now." He says, unlocking the door and beginning his walk to the lab. I straighten up my clothes and follow, watching our flanks for any people who would jump on us. As we near the room, I see a glimmer of metal in the corner of my eye. I throw my hand towards the hidden figure, blasting them back with a gust of wind on impulse. A small feminine grunt comes from the hall.

"Come on. We can share!" Anisa's voice shouts from the darknesses. I sprint, catching up to Felix and throwing us into the study. I lock the door with magic, creating a wall of wind on the outside of the door. "You better hurry up," I shout, watching Felix's eyes open wide before blinking. He goes straight into alchemist mode, putting on a fresh set of gloves with an apron. I watch him, my energy draining slowly from the new magic. He drops various colored fluids into the many droppers, heating them and collecting them into one main vessel. I begin to help, doing what he tells me to. We almost finish the potion before the wind barrier stops making its rushing static. I shift to the door, holding it closed. "Dear, we need that cure, now!" 

Felix scrunched his nose, "Okay, so, optimistically, this has a seventy percent chance of achieving the coveted result. Pessimistically, it's twenty-five." He says, finishing the potion and looking around frantically. I can't watch him anymore; I need to focus on the door! The lock is unhitching itself, likely through Anisa's magic. A sound escapes my closed mouth as I place my feet on the wall to steady myself. The door cracks open, Sage in the split, looking the scariest I had ever seen him. "Get out of the way. Or else." He snarls. I'm losing this battle, the door opening slowly out. That wind wall was strong, all of my power taken out of me. I hear Felix fiddling with papers, jars, and other noisy items. Just as I think I can hold for a little while longer, a tip of a sword glides through the door near my abdomen. "Holy shit!" I scream, Felix seeming to take notice and hurry up.

I can't hold it any longer, my energy dwindling. The door waves open, almost taking me with it. Rushed footfalls come up behind me before a rosy fog sprinkles the air by my ear. It smells of chocolate, weirdly enough. Sage walks into it before coughing. Felix had sprayed the solution on Sage's face, which passed by to Anisa as well. They both break into a coughing fit before they shake their heads and look around their surroundings. 

"You little rat!" Sage rises, picking up Felix by his shirt. Felix shrieks, slapping Sage's biceps to get him to let go. "Hey, you two! Stop it!" Anisa barks out, going to aid Felix. I slump on the floor, exhausted but content we got our friends back. My eyes close slowly, seeing the three doing their usual bickering as my vision falls to black.

I awake in Felix's bed, the air smelling of cinnamon. Raising my head from the pillow was hard, my arm muscles feeling frail. I exhale out of my nose before deciding to look around. Not much to my surprise, a tired Felix is sitting at his desk, scratching his quill pen into various papers. A pot sits on the kitchenette, expelling the smells of oranges and cinnamon. He must be drinking mulled wine. He slams his pen down on the desk before planting his hands over his eyes. 

"What have I done?" He laments as Stella leaps onto his desk, sitting on the edge. Her eyes flash to me before looking at Felix. I try to reach out to him with my hands, not being able to get far. I try to speak, a slight squeal coming out. "It was all my fault. I was trying to make something we could both appreciate, but I failed." He bawls, Stella moving closer to him before bumping him with her head. He looks up, noticing Stella and picking her up and into his arms. He gives her kisses on the head, continuing to cry. "I'm scared. If I had not made that chaotic mess of an experiment, she wouldn't have had to defend me, and-" He groans before he hics. I proceed to try to get his attention, slowly trying to drag myself out of bed. 

Felix lets Stella out of his hold and takes another swig of his drink. As I drag against the bed, I notice my veins, black. I examine my hands, my fingertips black. Turning my hand to the rear, I see the back of my hand black in a sort of pinnacle. I needed help. I struggle before reaching the edge of the bed. I take a second, preparing for the pain about to course through my body. I fall out of the bed, hitting the floor with a thump. Felix swivels his head, his mouth open. He rushes over to me, almost stumbling over his feet as he comes to my level. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, holding my left hand in both of his as tears fall down his face. I shake my head or attempt to. His face grows in horror as he picks me up with his magic and lays me on the bed. "Do not overexert yourself again. Please!" He cries, tucking me back into the bed. "I'll be right back. I promise." He says, running out of the room and down the hall. I close my eyes for what feels like moments before Sage, Anisa, and Felix pour into the room. Sage has his mouth agape while Anisa is holding in her tears. "No wonder you asked for help, Felix," Anisa speaks, sitting on the bed and placing her hands on my shoulder. What's wrong with me? Tears burn my eyes as they travel down to my ears. Sage wanders the room, finding the pot of mulled wine. 

"Taking up my manners, huh?" Sage sighs, looking at Felix before pulling up a chair and sitting next to my bed. Felix is pacing next to my bed. "What's wrong with me?" I strain out, coughing at the end of the sentence. Felix turns to me and holds my head in his palms. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry, darling." He croaked, his eyes dewy and shiny. "I'm sorry." He says, kissing me on the lips. I feel myself getting better as Felix blows softly into my mouth. He tastes of cinnamon and wine as our lips melt into one another. He draws away, still holding my face in his hands. I blink up at him, much livelier than before. 

"You're back!" He cries, hugging me. I laugh and hug him back before replying, "Almost dying seems to be a thing between us, huh?". We both snap out of our little world when Sage whoops. "Felix is getting some!" He says, slapping Felix on the back, almost sending him flying. Anisa smiles, patting the cover above your legs excitedly. Felix blushes before standing up into his usual posture. "So, I appreciate you guys for staying at Fanthom while we solved how to get her back," He says, hand over his mouth, looking away from them. "and you guys can leave now." He says—looking at them for a response. Anisa nods, giving me a small hug before waiting at the doorway for Sage. Sage gives me a wink and a two-fingered salute before leaving out the opening with Anisa.

Felix swings a malachite-colored flamed palm at the door, closing it with his magic. His hand falls to his side, extinguishing itself. He smirks at me before putting his hands on his hips and pursing his lips. "Here I go." He exhales, collapsing forward onto your legs. Did he? You slap his face gently. He fell asleep. You smile, pulling him up into the bed next to you. He had done so much today, and you had no clue what he did, just trying to save you from yourself. In all honesty, he was the one who overworked himself, not me. For the next few days, I would probably tell him to stay in bed and relax. I still wonder what he was initially making that started this whole mess.


	10. picnic ties (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey vsauce micheal here

Forks, knives, spoons, a trip to the marketplace, and a basket were all the components needed to make this day complete. Today the wind was ideal. A warm breeze brought you the feeling of a hug from a loved one as the refreshing atmosphere made you feel like you were in your own dimension. Today I wore a black tiered ruffle dress with a low neckline.

You burst into Felix's room, carrying the black heart-shaped frilly basket with a smile. 

"It's time, babe," I say, Felix, looking up from his reading to my hands.

"Time? What's going on?" He questions, blush filling his cheeks. 

"Picnic!" I say, walking over to him and setting the basket on the floor. "Come on. We could go to that place I saw the other day.." I whisper, squatting down next to him and placing my head on his knee. I examine his outfit, a dark green waistcoat, his usual tunic, with dark blue and green plaid for his pants. He looks down before pinching his nose and sighing. "Fine. Only a little bit, though, okay?" He mumbles, his eyes softening up. A nod later, and we both set off through a portal near our destination. The leaves cast shadows on the ground below us as we traverse through the woods hand in hand. 

We arrive at a creek, the faint rays of sunlight catching the tranquil water that leads hundreds of lifeforms within it. The corners of my lips curve up as I drop down to place my hand in it. The chilling bite brings me comfort, especially when small fish come up to my hand before gliding away. I look back to Felix, who in response looks away from me, hand covering his mouth. I get up and look at him, his eyes shining differently than before. I waited for him to lower his hand before handling it, continuing down the path to the open range filled with flowers and a warm glow—Felix gasps in surprise as he begins to pull you towards the bulbs. The glimmer starts to flow away as the two of you grow closer to the flowers.

"Fireflies?" The question slips out of my mouth before Felix looks at me with a shake of his head. "No. They are similar to fairies." He states, reaching his hand out to a bunch of them. "They go by a plethora of names, but I've never seen one before." He grins, a glow landing on his outstretched finger before fluttering away. 

A patch of level spiky grass welcomes us as we even our black checkered blanket atop of it. I set the basket in the middle, Felix sitting on the opposite side of me. I open the heart, the preparation of all the items inside flicker through my mind. I was indeed in love. Felix looks inside, a blush streaming across his face. "You made that much for me?" He asks, his eyebrows slanting upwards. I nod, picking out a box wrapped in pink striped cabbage¹ that I bought off of the roads of Porrima. 

"A small gift. For you." I say, offering the case on my palm to Felix. He gently takes it off my hands, grazing my fingertips, as he unties the fabric ribbon ontop. His fingers loosen the box before he gasps in shock. "A set of rings?" He almost seems on the verge of crying at this point as he places the new set on his fingers. "I love them, dear." He speaks before looking away. "I wish you would've told me. I want to make this up to you." He mumbles, rearranging the rings on his fingers to find the best combination. 

"It's okay. Come on. Open the lunchboxes!" I rush, grabbing another chilled box secured with houndstooth patterned cloth and a lace band. He undoes the accessory, opens the lid, and sees two halved ham and lettuce sandwiches with the crusts trimmed off. His lips curled up as he placed the cap back on and tried to investigate the basket. 

"Aht," I say, shaking my finger at him. "There are surprises in there that I am saving for later, alright?" I resolve, his stupid smile turning into a smirk. "Why? What's in there?" He inquires, moving closer to me. "Are you challenging me?" I dare jokingly, staring him in the eyes. He backs down, laughing. "Fine. Hold your secrets." Felix sighs, beaming as he looks across the fields of reddish poppies. I pull out multiple small boxes, placing them on the blanket and untying them. Small servings of cut black olives, saltine crackers, and salami were each in their containers. I unclip the glasses from the cover of the basket and place them on their wooden coasters before slipping red wine inside the vessels. 

"And the main course," I begin, taking two wrapped bowls out, placing them in front of both of us. "I think you might like this one." I finish, watching Felix look at me before opening the package. "Pasta?" He says before the smell reaches his nose. "Olive oil pasta. How'd you know?" He asks, bewildered. I laugh, almost tipping over. "You are so picky! I had to do something easy for you, okay?" I chuckle, getting the utensils and setting them in front of our plates. "If you want to read, I bought some new works for you." I share, taking two books out and arranging them on the sheet, the hardback books' spines hitting each other as they settle. 

We enjoy our meals as the sun starts to set, stopping and feeding small bites to one another every few minutes. 

I work on putting the used dishes back away inside of a bag. Turning my head to see what Felix was doing brought a smile to my face. His soft, vulnerable eyes read the lines of his book as he rested his head on pillows, his leg in the air supported by the leg below it. 

"You know," I speak up, looking away from Felix to the trees that stood lined by the sunset. "I have those gifts I teased you about earlier." I grin as I take out the reasonably sized black box and close the picnic basket, clamping the locks down. Felix shuts his book, observing me as I get closer to him. The fairylike orange glows faded into a bright blue, disappearing into the nearby woods and illuminating the trees.

"Here is your gift." I smile, picturing his thoughts on what could be for him in the box. He picks it up gently, and his polished fingers untie the carmine-colored ribbon. He parts the cover, instant blush filling his cheeks. 

"Oh. Goddess." He says, closing the lid of the box back on itself, taking a moment to consider. "For me?" He finally manages to say, opening the box and taking out a pair of cuffs. The cuffs were black, adorned with gold accents that had thistles ornamented into the leather with gold. "Of course," I respond, studying him up and down with a smirk.

He is trembling where he sits, looking away from me with blush filling the tips of his ears. "Hey, if you don't want to do this, I won't force you, okay?" I say, placing my fingers on his thigh, receiving a jump in response. He shakes his head, turning to me. 

"I want it." He mumbles before looking back away again. "Please." 

I sigh, pushing Felix to the ground with a soft blast of wind. He loses his breath when his upper half connects to the ground. I promptly straddled him, holding his wrists above his head with one hand as he stares at me with full eyes. "Hmph!" he exhales, his radiant silvery eyes darting across my face. Felix smelt like an old leather-bound book and a pinch of crisp mint. The smell brought my mind back to when I had visited his old room at Blackthorn manor that one time. I watched his eyebrows incline as he awaited my next touch. My following action was heavily anticipated by his body, whether it be a peck, a mere stroke, a grind. 

"You ready?" I teased, watching his face contort into a frown as he looked up to me. "You know how badly I want you, love." He hissed before looking away, blush growing around his ears. 

"Of course," I say, leaning into Felix more, kissing him on his jaw birthmark. A whimper escapes his lips, his body tensing up below mine. "How about we play a game," I propose, pulling Felix up to my level with his arms. Our faces almost collide as I bring him up; the tension is thick in the air as he scans me up and down and gulps.

"No touching while I treat myself to you, alright?" I cooed into his ear, feeling his breathing grow erratic. "As you wish." He stammers as I help him take off his green waistcoat. My fingers loop through the garment's holes as I help him get rid of the excess clothing. I put his wrists behind his back and secured them with cuffs and a key, slipping a kiss on his soft, plump lips. "Be a good boy for me now," I teased, knowing precisely what those few words were going to do to him.

I rose myself off of him and drew down my panties agonizingly slow as Felix stalked me with every bit of himself. As they came to my ankles, I took them off, placing them on Felix's left leg. Felix tried to hold up his firm resolve, watching me with slightly pursed lips. I hitched up my dress as I straddled his right thigh, lowering myself onto him. His eyes grew as I bit my lower lip, the connection on my clit already gratifying. I laid one hand on the back of his neck and the other through his arm, kissing his cheek before beginning to grind on his plaid pants, the material hitting just the right spots. A whimper comes out of my mouth as I held onto Felix's hair. He sucked in his bottom lip, his soft eyes looking to me to try to find a way to support me. My lips stretched into an 'o' as I go loose, a moan coming out of my mouth as I pathetically humped his thigh. My wetness was trickling messily onto him as I brought my pussy up and down onto his leg.

"You're so beautiful like that." He rambled, using his hands behind his back to balance himself as he brought his forehead to meet mine. I panted, my hips dragging back and forth, Felix watching with eagerness as sweat trickled down his brow. "How bad do you want to fuck me?" I say, out of breath, as I slow down. "Bad. I want you right now." He affirms, struggling with his cuffs, desperately trying to touch me. Should I let him go? I engage with the idea in my thoughts before agreeing. He wouldn't need them with what he was going to do to me next.

I reach my hands behind his back to hug him, undoing his restraints. My hands slide down the inside of his arms, my fingers tapping softly on his cotton blouse. He hastily grabs my waist, stopping me from continuing. "May I?" He breathes, his soft face craving the feeling of being dominated. I smirk at him, splaying my hands around his neck. "I want you to fuck me," I say bluntly, his nose doing a slight scrunch and his lips pursing. "Get up and undress." I direct him, rising off of him and watching as he began to slip his shoes, shirt, pants, and undergarments off.

" I direct him, rising off of him and watching as he began to slip his shoes, shirt, pants, and undergarments off  
He joins me on the sheet again, close enough to feel his warm exhalation hit my collar. My pulse accelerated as Felix studied me up and down, fixing up his pillow behind me. He looked into my eyes, and a gentle smile played on his lips as he proceeded to set up the area around us into a tender lovemaking spot. I bite my bottom lip before placing my hands on his thigh. 

"Be a good boy and fuck me." I breathe, looking back up at him to see a blush fill his face. "As you wish." He says warmly, skillfully leading my upper half onto the ground. The sharp blades of grass pricked my skin through the thick flannel as I eased my mind. Night had snuck upon us, but the moon's luminosity and the fairy-like creatures blue shine made sufficient light to see the shimmer on our heated forms.

Felix got on his knees and opened my legs, raising them to his waist, grabbing onto my left upper thigh with one hand. The other closed in on my throbbing pussy. All of that rocking made me want him inside of me, and I didn't care which way. "I want you to worship me." I huffed as his eyes flashed to me, eyebrows raised high on his face as he looked at me. 

"Your thighs mesmerize me." He whispered, a slight smile growing on his face as he placed his thumb on my clit, rubbing it in small circles. My body shuddered against his soft hands, his hold on my leg only getting tighter. My continuous movement would save me only a moment of rest from the intense pleasure he gave. Felix began to slant his brow, looking at me with a bitten bottom lip. 

"You are so enchanting." He murmured, lifting his thumb from my cunt, before gazing up my body and using his tongue to lick my fluids off his finger. God, he was just so fucking hot like this. Felix aligned his cock with my pussy, brushing up and down before entering.

· ┈┈┈┈┈┈ ·

I slid into her, wanting to please her the best I could. A soft moan escaped her lips, her eyes closing in pleasure. I had thrust in, keeping my groans to myself. I set a slow pace, our bodies coming together, making lewd noises. "Moan for me, please." The girl under me groaned. I exhaled, feeling shivers up my spine. Melodious moans filled the air around us as we fucked.

"I love you so much, darling," I say, my heart skipping beats as I pumped quicker and quicker into her. The wet sinful noises her body made as our hips pounded together turned me on. I wanted to make her feel good so badly. "Just like that, right there. Fuck..." She hissed, gripping onto the flannel blanket. Blush filled my cheeks as I took note of how I had positioned myself and intended on hitting that spot much more. My pace fastened, her walls feeling so warm and soaked as I rubbed along them.

Her moans started to sound choked out, and her lips curled up in a satisfied smile. "Yes!" She shuddered out, her legs trembling under my hold. A tightly bound bundle of tension had grown in my cock, her warm ridges satisfying me. 

I felt her moans through my body like shockwaves. Driving me crazy. "How close are you?" She groaned out, looking at me with her fucked out face. "Real close," I mumbled, focusing on the pace. "Pull out." She said in between moans. Pull out? I slowed my pace and pulled out, letting her lower half drift back to the ground.

She gazed at me as she crept over to me like a spider with its next meal caught in a web. I sunk, resting on my feet, as she towered over me. "Don't cum until I tell you to." She said, innocently enough that you wouldn't think she was commanding me. I pursed my lips, only to have them open again when she began to stroke my cock. Her attentive fingertips focused on the head of my cock, playing with the ridge of my glans. Tufts of my coffee-colored hair fell on my face as I looked down at her taking care of me.

I bit my bottom lip. Watching her work my cock was unquestionably one of the hottest things I had ever witnessed. My muscles felt tight as I began panting to get whatever sort of air to cool me down. This moment would be stuck in my cognizance for a long time. My zoning out was cut short when she used her other hand to grab my necklace and pull our lips together. My wide eyes met hers, a wink coming from them before she closed hers. It was automatic. My eyes closed, and instantly my lips mashed into hers, my arms surrounding her frame.

I was on edge, ready to blow. My moans were spattered into her mouth, an act that put a smirk on her face. Tiny whimpers fled my mouth when she drew away, still stretching her fingers to the bottom of my necklace. Her mouth inched towards my dick as she looked up at me.

My eyes must have given her a clue as she spoke up, "My little perv, huh?". She kissed my glans before the heat of her mouth surrounded it. "Darling-" I grunted before tossing my head back in bliss. My cock felt like it was going to burst, my member feeling seconds away from release.

My lover seemed to notice the change in my breathing as she rose, her lips covered in drool, and said, "Come for me.". I came right there, the strings shooting into her mouth and coating her lips. She tightened her grip on my jewelry, restraining my neck more and pulling me in. Her tongue lapped up the remnants as she came up to kiss me.

Before I could contest, her lips pushed against mine, crude but loving. Her saliva tasted of tartness and the supper we had shared. She pulled away, saliva trails connecting from our lips once more. Our eyes met, our chests rising as we laughed. My lover hiked down her dress and sat behind me with her arms open wide. 

"Come on." She said, gently pulling me into her warm embrace. "You did so well." She mumbled into my sweat-covered hair before kissing the top of my head. Out of breath, I fell into her arms. Maybe when I'm not as worn out, we'll go for a round two in my room—until then, staying here was the place I wanted to be. With her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - cabbage is a sort of leftover cloth from any sewing projects that can not be made into anything significant


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small story
> 
> (hi!! I just wanted to take a break for a lil bit while I get more inspiration!!)

『• • • ✎ • • •』

Trauma is something powerful. Something you think you overwhelm, just for it to come back. Felix is there, though. Always ready to sit there and listen to you, despite him aching to solve all of your problems. He knows that being analytical and trying to puzzle together a solution won't help much (it took a while for him to understand that, though), so he comforts you. Sometimes, when it's a bad day, you will see Felix scribbling into pages on his desk but watching you as you sink into the bed. He always finishes up what he is doing and joins you in bed. 

Felix would brush the ends of your hair with his fingers, letting you know of his presence. You would turn to him, his eyes watching you, as his lips curl up. He is sitting up, his hair down, curling around his jaw as he pats the spot over his lap. You lay your head on him, looking up at him. You can see his hidden beauty marks from this view. Every single elegant one. He looks down at you, dazed out, and blushes. This always manages to make you laugh, which then starts the tears. 

Felix will focus all his energy on making you feel safe as he caresses the sides of your face with his steady hands. Small shhs drip off his lips as you cry, casting out unanswerable questions. He knows how it feels when your heart feels cold. The feeling of a chilled pit that abruptly hits you. He doesn't want you to end up as he did in his past.

He is fine with whatever you want to do at this moment. Want a cuddle? To sit on his lap? Get him to hold Stella with you? Anything is possible. 

If you decide to sit on his lap, he'll let you weep onto his shirt. He doesn't like the feeling of water dripping through his shirt, but for you? It's worth it to see you happy in the end.

Once you finish crying and letting out your grievances, he'll make you your favorite cup of tea with his magic (While holding you, of course. Skeleton butlers are so in this season.). Felix knows the basics of taking care of himself when he feels sad, so he passes it on to you.

Hydrate and eat at the least.

Sleep that night is the two of you snuggled up closely, facing each other as he holds your hand, petting you with his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love feedback and possible suggestions!


End file.
